


Suction

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Outer Space, Prostitution, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>While Slatteron Seven offers many attractions, waterfront properties, and fine dining, most go for the legal octopus prostitution.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Jack licks his lower lip slowly, watching as the octopus shoves a tentacle into John's open, waiting mouth. He's tempted to crawl to John (he's already on his hands and knees) and take his cock into his own mouth, but what he really wants is a tentacle of his own. Perhaps in his mouth as well, or maybe up his ass, or wrapped around his erection. Everything about John seems small in comparison to the large, beautiful creature with an arm binding John's wrists together.

A tentacle wraps around Jack's thigh, like a sign she hasn't forgotten him. Her suckers drip as they stick to his skin, and her skin oozes a clear, viscous fluid that keeps her cool and wet outside of the water and also serves as lube. Another arm presses between his buttocks and teases his hole.

Jack's whole body bucks, pressing back against her. "Oh, baby," he mutters. "Fuck me, please."

While Slatteron Seven offers many attractions, waterfront properties, and fine dining, most go for the legal octopus prostitution.

The octopus presses one of the cups on the underside of her arm to Jack's hole, and sucks hard. He moans, leaning forward until his forehead touches the floor. She relaxes the suction, releasing her mucus into him. He takes a breath and she pushes the tentacle deep inside him, stretching him open without warning.

Jack howls, beating his fist against the ground. As the shock of the intrusion fades, he can focus on the details. There isn't a burn as her natural lubricant is cool and seeps effortlessly from her. He can feel the suckers squeezing his skin, like two rows of wet mouths inside of him.

He looks up just in time to see John coming like a damn fountain when he's barely been touched, his face red as he sucks harder on the tentacle in his mouth. Another tentacle flops across his chest, sucking on his nipples, and John's cock is still as hard as it was when they began.

Jack thrusts himself backward, trying to get more of her inside of him, but it doesn't make a difference. She's the one calling the shots.

Her tentacle unwraps from around Jack's thigh and slides between his legs, slapping his balls. He lurches forward and waits for her to do it again, and she does. Though she's completely boneless, she's strong. She suctions herself onto his balls, and this time she pulls. He cries out as he comes, somewhat surprised at how quickly he does, and he spurts hot across his belly. She releases his balls, but keeps fucking him, working her arm in and out of him, and it feels amazing, almost soothing, as he comes down from his orgasm.

Jack flops down onto the floor, twisting slightly as not to cause discomfort for himself or for the octopus, who remains inside of him. He looks upward, as John comes again, this time with a tentacle wrapped around his cock. She removes the tentacle from his mouth, and John sits up halfway to look at Jack, his eyes wide and happy.

"This is our best idea _ever_."

Too sated to speak, Jack grins.


End file.
